The Battle of Love
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: Will the girls have courage to ask who they love to the summer dance? Serenity's gonna have issues when she's forced to pick over Akira & Kaiba... Chap 8 up!
1. Undiwear!

Serenity: Now the first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic I ever wrote…………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………(Sorry bout that my retard cousin wouldn't let me write! She had to write this stupid thing I'll show ya what it is later) Ok this is a SetoxSerenity, JoeyxMai, ………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Sorry again she's mental, I swear sometimes! Great she's singing Joey & Mai, sexy and OMG! And she calls Mai May o……………or something. She needs to be putphs12ysbntyijdykmtu…..………………………….l Lord help me! As you can tell I'll in hell! Now, she needs to be put in a straight jacket. And the last couple is YamixTea) Okay here's the effing fic!

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!! NO SUE PLEASE!

* * *

**The Battle Of Love  
Chapter One: Undiwear  
**_Ren_

"Wow Joey! Teachers are out to kill us. I mean look how much homework I have," Serenity put her books off to the side to talk to her brother. "They're like fun-suckers!" she finished leaning back.

"I know what'cha mean Sis. Look how much Mr.Himoria gave me!" Joey showed Serenity a single page of math.

:Sweatdrops: "Joey, hate to ruin your day… But the fact that all you have is one page," Serenity began, "is nothing too hard."

"Says you," Joey mumbled as he looked at his watch and realized what time it was. "Sorry ta cut this short but gotta go ta work!" Joey said, getting up off the ground and waving goodbye to his sister.

"See ya Joey," Serenity waved watching her brother run off. She pulled herself up and began to walk away from the high school building. But, stopped abruptly when she heard familiar voices behind her.

"Man I hate dances, it should be a law that it's against the law to have dances!" Rolling her eyes, she knew it could only be one person, Tea.

"Tea that didn't make any since," Serenity said turning around to find Tea and Mai.

"Oh, hi Serenity!" Mai ran up to her friend, a little embarrassed she hadn't seen her in front of them.

"Hey," Serenity smiled as the walked on.

"Serenity where's your brother?" Curiosity struck Mai, or maybe something else.

"Give ya one guess," Tea spoke up.

"Work?" Mai said, stupidly.

The three started girls were walking and talking about this and that and everything random.

Until Serenity brought up the subject. "Tea why do you hate dances?"

"Cause she doesn't get to go with her Prince Yami!" Mai said cutting Tea off.

Tea stuck her tongue out at Mai for saying something about it.

"Yami? Okay..." Serenity said respecting her 'privacy'.

"So Mai, who's gonna be your hot date?" Serenity giggled.

Now, it was times, Tea was going to take her revenge for the tell, "Joey," she blurted, sticking her tongue out once more.

Mai glared at Tea, about to slap her almost."Try again!!" she yelled, her cheeks flushed.

Now, it was times for Serenity to become interested, "By brother, really. I could ask for you!"

Tea's eyes began to water as her laughter was suppressed. But, she couldn't hold it in much longer, she about dies, laughing. She was holding her stomached, and not getting to close to Mai.

"I don't wanna go with Joey!" Mai yelled, trying to change the subject, her pink cheeks told other wise. "More like Himora, or Koji."

"Yea... of course, LIAR!" Tea whipped her eyes as her regular voice started to come back.

Serenity was silent, but, not for long; she was concocting an idea." Well, I have a way to settle this, Mai, lets play truth of dare."

It had been a while since they last played this game, but Mai was nervous, either way, this would turn out awful. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," Serenity looked symathiclly at her blond friend, "but, this is the only way to settle the score."

"Fine," Mai sighed and thought for a moment, "...truth." But, she already knew the question, and you could never back out of a game of truth or dare.

Serenity's smile became mischievous, and her eyes lit up. "Do you like my brother?" she asked bluntly.

Mai was silent, she really didn't want to play, or tell the truth, but, she knew she was going to. "Yea... but, if you tell anyone, Serenity - TEA!"

"Yea yea..." Tea said, knowing Mai wouldn't hurt her... too bad.

"Of course," Serenity's smile was sweet and innocent.

By this time, the three girls were standing outside the _Kame_ game shop. Just as they passed the door, here was a loud clash that was heard inside. Quickly, they ran back the few steps and inside the door, where they found the King of games sitting on the floor with packs of dueling cards scattered around him.

""What in the hell?" Tea asked staring at Yami then the rest of the small gaming room.

"..." The pharaoh was silent for a moment, he was trying to concentrate over Yugi's laughing. "Well, Grandpa needed help, so, Yugi asked me to come, because he was too short. So, I did, and I fell off the latter." Atemu rolled his eyes, as he staggered to the ground. Then, he heard the giggles of two girls, and the red face of another.

"Aibou what are they laughing at?" Atemu asked, clueless of the slight breeze.

"Loo-look do--down!" Yugi stuttered through his laughter, this was going to go on a long time.

He did as he was told, and Yami looked down, his pants were at his ankles. His belt dandling from one of the nail on the wall...

**TO BE CONTINUED………

* * *

**

Serenity: This is Serenity T. ok here's what we got a do, in this fic I'll just call myself Ren. Just because there's 2 Serenity's ) OMG, I swear I cursed my self with that pants at the ankles thing! Bout 2-3 days after I wrote this chapter my friend, Kaitlyn, pulled down my skirt when we left. Ok here's that stupid thing I hade to let my cousin write, if I didn't she won't leave me alone: I've been workin for this joke cracker Higgins for 10 years now but I've been hitting his women for twelve. She likes her some chocolate you no what I'm saying? I'm outty: Okay you read, now review! ) God no she's back!

-----Ren: YO! this is Serenity T & i know, i hope this is slightly better, cuz, the original sucked big time!! and i figured, I'll keep my goofy things in here, just cuz, I'm pimp... (inside joke) yea, so  
Keo: You've read, now Review!-----


	2. Kaiba's Plan

_Serenity: Hey it's mee, i'm back! sorry it took so long:( Well to that one person who love this, here's the second chap! By the way, thank you __ANZUXATEM4EVER__for the reveiw! And guys remember i was amature writting this, it was written on paer a _**LONG**_ time ago. I'm just coping the paper! Well here's chapter 2 _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: _Kaiba's Plan_**

The next day, Friday, Mai and Serenity couldn't stop talking about what had happened with Yami. "I can't believe we missed it!" Joey said, almost crying, looking at Tristan. "I know," Tristan said looking at Serenity. "You guys should've took pictures!" Mai smirked, "If you need a better picture, you should ask Tea," Mai and Serenity giggled and looked at Tea. "Why?" Joey asked being the tard he is. "Yeah, why?" Tristan looked at Joey. "Idiots... But anyways, she has the perfect picture becuase---" Mai was interupted by Duke Devlan. "Hi guys," He said. Mai gave him a nasty look, "As I was saying, Tea l---" Cut off again she about screamed. But this time it was Yugi, "What's up?" But even Mai couldn't stay mad. Eveyone but Duke and Teastarted laughing.

Yugi turned red. "It wasn't me, it was the other me," Yugi said with confedence. "What are they laughing about?" Duke asked Yugi. "Well, yesterday, the spirit inside the mullenium puzzle got his belt caught, and it just so happens that Serenity, Mai and I say it," Tea told Duke not realizing how red she was remembering the insodent. Then Tea craked, she realized it was halarious, so eveyone relly was laughing uncontrolibly. "Hey, can you laugh at him, not me?" Yugi asked but he was trying to keep a straight face. Ryo Bakura came up and asked what the deal was. "Long story," Serenity answered him starting to calm down.

Finally, they had all chiled down even though it was pretty funny. "Anyways," Mai started again. _'How does she still remember?'_ Tea asked herself. "Tea has painted the picture because---" Tea elbowed her sharply in her side. "Fuck it!" Mai yelled. "Good-I-Thinkin'," Tea answered stasifyed with herself. Eveyone looked at her when she said this new, interesting word. "Tea..." Yugi started. "What? Where? Good-I-Thinkin?" Duke asked. "Well my little cousin, Sota, instead of good idea, that's what he says. AndI guess it grew on me," Tea smiled. Joey and Tristan loked at each other still not getting it.

Then, moments later, Seto Krack----Kaiba showed up, he was walking behind them. "Look," Mai pointed out, "Seto Krackhead!"She said it loud enough for him to hear her.Kaiba turned his head and glared, "Look a dog pound, we havea_mutt, retriver, poodle_, _jackrussle---"_ Kaiba was cut off by sweetSerenity. "Guys you know what Kaiba is? White trash with to much gel in his hair..." Everyone was shooked to hear Serenity talk like that, but finally they all smiled. Kaiba walked away... and if looks could kill, you'd be dead...

**XxXx **Inside Kaiba's Head**XxXx  
**

_'Stupid Wheeler! How does she face me down? She the MUTT's sister! How? Well, i'll get her back, she's in six of my classed! Then there's gym and lunch,_ (he usually didn't attend either but today he decided he was going to) _I'll have a very good chance to do damage for awhile... Seren--- The mutt's sister won't know what hit her!_

**XxXx** Inside Serenity's Head **XxXx**

_Where did that come from? I can't beleive I came up with that that quike... espeacilly to him. HIM! I geuss it's really good cover up now, no one will ever guess! I hope he don't hate me... More than he already does. I'm in trouble, if he's mad he's getting back in class. Every other day, i'm happy to see him, not today. There's the bell... To see Kaiba._

"There's the bell," Bakura said. "I gotta go, come on Tristan," Joey said waving bye. "See ya all," Mai said motiony Yugi to follow her. "Bye Tea, Serenity," Yugi said walking after Mai and Bakura. "Come on Serenity," Tea said, knowing they didn't have the same class, but the classes were right beside each other. "Coming," she said thinking of her darling Seot Kaiba.

Serenity walked in noticing half of her class was missing. ? She looked confused while she eyed the room. "Hello Miss Wheeler," Her Enlish I teacher, Mr.Himora, said. "Please take a seat." She again looked around the room, she saw Kaiba, and he was in her seat. Itwas in the last row, first seat and by the window. She enjoyed the veiw, espeacilly if Mr.Himora decided hey lets talk about somthing she already knew! She narrowed her eyes and sat in the seat beside him. "Hello Wheeler," Kaiba said. Serenity just gave him a leave me alone look. '_You shouldn't act like that if you like him'_thevoices in her headsaid. She just ignored them_. "I think you like her, you never cared before..._' Kaiba's voices told him_. 'NO_!" Kaiba shot back.

"Now class, remember you're test is next week, it's Friday..." Mr. Himora said, no one was listening,most of themeither knew what's what or they coyed the other's paper_. 'I wonder... What's going on this weekend? Awsome Three day weekend!_' Serenity thought_. 'How is this going to--- Of course_!" Kaiba thought staring at Serenity. Serenity turned her head and she found him looking. But he turned away like he was loking at the door or somthing. "Serenity! What's the answer?"Mr.Himora asked. Serenity stood up, "Prepisition," She answered sitting back down.To Mr.Himora's surprise, she was right, "Correct."

Minutes later, a relly hott kid came in. Actually, the hottest kid in school. "Mr.Himora," he bowed. "You have a call, it's Daisuke," He said standing straight. Serenity smiled seeing her boyfriend. "Thank youMr. Yurisho," Mr.Himora exited the room. "Akira," Serenity said waving. "Hey Serenity, you doing anything later?" He asked walking over to her. All the girls in the class watched him and gave Serenity dirty looks. "I don't think so... Imight go to Mai's or Tea'sor... Yugi's. Why?" she asked knowing he wanted to go out. "I thought we'd go to the park, or a movie," Akira looked Serenity straight in the eyes, leaning on the desk. "Um... Sure,I'll meet you after school,"Serenity smiled."See ya," Akira saidpecking her on the lips. At that moment, all the girls flared up. "Bye Akira." And he left.

_'He's such anass. Why does she like him?_' Kaiba thought then he turned white_... "You're jealous!_' His voice yelled. And at that moment he realized he hated Serenity beond belief. Then... Kaiba got a brillant idea, he started writting a not. (Wink wink unwink wink)When he was donehe slipped it into her binder_... 'This will make her life miseralbe forever. Akira's too stupid to realize it was me... Besides, I'd never do this..._' Kaiba thought knowing this would bring hell.

* * *

_Serenity: Hey did you like it? That one person who does like it anyway? Well... I think it's too short, but you're decision!_

What will happen next? Find Out  
what the note said and how miserable she'll really  
become! See if Yugi---Yami ever finds out  
if Tea loves him, and if Mai will ask Joey!

_Serenity: The next chap will be about Caculous 101... And what happens when Akira's in that class with Mai, Serenity, and Kaiba! You've read now reveiw! Peace out _


	3. Hell in Calculus

_Me: Hey, I'm back! Here's the third chap! Hope you love it_!

* * *

**The Battle of Love  
Chapter 3: Hell in Calculus  
**By: Serenity

The warning bell rung for the students to go to their next class. For Mai, Serenity, Akira, and Kaiba, it was Calculus 101.

The students started scurrying to their seats, slowly, everybody managed to find their seat before the teacher arrived. The teacher was a tall, slender figure. He was slightly built with strait black hair slicked back into a ponytail. This teacher was very...eccentric...no unique Serenity's eyes.

"Hello class," Mr. Iskuri said, sitting down at his desk pulling out the attendance. "Antura?" He asked starting the list of students. Yuri Antura, she was the most popular girl in school, she had big blue eyes and stood about 5'5".Her sandy blond hair reached to her shoulders and her bangs were always curved over across her left eye. "Yea," She said in a low, yet high pitched voice.

After finishing thee attendance, Mr. Ishuri stood in the front of the room rambling about only God knows what so Mia and Serenity started passing notes.

_wat u doing after school?_Mai quickly passed the note to Serenity making sure the teacher didn't see.

Serenity opened the folded piece of paper and wrote her response._ me & akira r goin 2 the park... y? _

Mai grabbed the note just as Mr. Iskuri turned around from the chalk board. _awwwwwwww u got a date w/ ur hottie bf!_

_so Wat's it 2 u?... u could have a bf 2... if u asked out your lover!_

_ha ha, very funny ;p anyways, do u think he like me?_ Mai passed it to Serenity when the teacher started to get suspicious, so they both decided to stop. But reading what Mai wrote, she rolled her eyes and turned around to give her an 'you idiot, of course he likes you' look. But to her surprise she found Kaiba staring at her.

Serenity's eyes widened then she quickly turned around feeling her stomach turn. Suddenly, she didn't feel so good, she felt like throwing up. She kept the feeling to herself. "Please take out your homework from last night," Mr. Iskuri finally said 20 minutes into the period. Serenity reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook, but to her surprise a note fell out. '_What's this?'_ she asked herself picking it up. She examined it and decided she'd find out later. She shoved it into her pocket and looked at the assignment. It wasn't really hard, it was almost to easy, although if it were Joey's homework it would've taken him at least 2 hours; while it took Serenity 15 minutes.

"Please hand them forward and take out your book," Mr. Iskuri said waiting for the papers at the beginning of the first row."Turn to page 507, and we'll begin." Everyone opened their books and moaned at what the homework would be. (It was on the board) Hearing the 'cries of help' Mr. Iskuri sighed, "You will not have to do all of it, I will be setting you up in partners. You will do this together, and if you don't goof around, you should get it finished."

All the partners were picked, and most people would've rather done it by themselves. Akira was with Yuri, Mai with Jason Manzi, a really intelligent, really hott jock. And Serenity, her fate was almost worse than death, she was stuck with Kaiba... Mr. Ishuri passed out the four page assignment that he expected his class to get done in... Less than an hour.

Serenity walked over to Kaiba's desk and sat down. She looked over at Mai who was to involved with the hottie to notice her pain, then she looked at Akira. He flashed her an apologetic look of concern. All Serenity could do was frown and put her head down for a few minutes. Kaiba smirked, Serenity knew he was, she could feel that coldheartedness burn through her skin.

Finally, she lifted her head and looked at Kaiba. "Alright, let's get working..." Serenity said sad with no enthusiasm in her voice. Serenity realized she for gotten her pencil and went back to get it, She walked passed Akira who'd already started his worksheets and he looked up. He noticed the note in her pocket and stole it before she realized it was gone. Guess she was to tied up with Kaiba to realize Akira had stolen the note out of her pocket. Kaiba had seen what happened and knew hell would soon break loose.

Akira had not yet opened the note when Yuri stole it from him. "What's this?" she asked unfolding it, she may have been popular, but she wasn't a snob... just nosey. She read over the note her face soon became sad. The smile that had once been on her face completely disappeared. "Oh, Akira, I'm sorry," She handed him the note to let him read it. His face became pale and eyes filled with hurt. He looked as if he were about to cry, but said nothing. Folding it up, he put it in his pocket and made a note to find out what was going on.

Kaiba had seen the whole event take place and was overjoyed. Serenity was quietly working on the papers so she didn't notice. Kaiba decided to let it go for now... not long until it would react havoc. He looked at the simpler math in front of him, he rolled his eyes and did it. There wasn't anything easier, Kaiba thought watching Serenity slightly struggle through it. But, what amazed him is that she got through it faster than most of the class... Okay, all of the class. They compared answers and went to their seats. Serenity had only a couple wrong but fixed them.

Mr. Ishuri was walking around the room and noticed Kaiba and Serenity were done but the rest of the class seemed to be only half way. He was truly amazed at... himself. He figured he taught it so well that they flew through it... (WRONG!)

Serenity had opened her book and kept looking at Akira. She could tell something was wrong, she couldn't figure out what. At last, he'd looked at her and gave her that look. That look that says you hurt me, I never want to see you again... It's a look of mixture; fear, panic, heartache, and hurt.

Serenity tilted her head in confusion, what had she done wrong? Why was he mad all of a sudden? She tried and tried but couldn't figure it out. She acted as if she were reading but she couldn't, her mind was set on Akira. She couldn't bare see his usually bright and joyful eyes killed, full of pain and sorrow.

At the end of class the children started jumping to the door, you could barely hear Mr. Iskuri say have a nice weekend. Serenity waited for Akira outside the door, he was going slow today. Then, he came out of the classroom, he saw Serenity and his eyes lit up with anger.

"Akira, what's---" Serenity cut herself off she saw how made he truly was. They stood there in silence, not knowing what to say, Serenity opened her mouth. "Why are you mad at me?" She asked knowing that it'd make it worse. Akira just shook his head in bewilderment. "How can you ask that?" He said anger and sadness in his voice. Serenity looked at him a like he was smoking something. "What are you talking about?" Akira rolled his eyes, "The note that was in your pocket, I can't believe you would do that."

Serenity still having no idea what was going on opened her moth to speak, but was stopped. "Listen, 'Ren, if you want to break up with me, that's fine, but you shouldn't be doing things behind my back..." He held his hand out giving her the note.

"Listen, you look like you don't know what's happening, so I'll give you a chance to explain yourself tonight... But, if it not a really really good explanation, we're history..." Akira turned and left waving goodbye to Serenity, he knew if that note was true, it'd be hard to gain her trust back... but they'd stay friends. That's just the kind of person Serenity was. One you'd hate to loose, she's sweet and cares about you more than herself. She'd do anything to help... And at times when she scared to death, she'll fight it, win it, then not want a party to celebrate it. Serenity was one in a million... No, she was one of a kind.

Serenity's eyes filled up with tears, she clenched the note in her handand walked to her locker.

She through her books inside, then grabbed the ones she needed. _'What happened? I should read this note... But who could it be from? I don't even know where it came from. But the contents of it made Akira very mad at me... It's like his heart was being broken, and it was put back together and shattered again.'_ Serenity thought to herself, then opened the note...

**_Serenity,  
I thought you were gonna break up w/ that Akira kid!  
_****_WTH! You said you loved me... and you were breakin  
up with him today... Well, i guess you have the rest  
of the day. Remember... the get together we have!  
After your date w/ Akira. You could do it there...  
Serenity, please, I'd feel better if you choose one of us.  
It's weird living a life not as close as we could be  
because of that lame jackass! You arranged a date  
w/ Akira tonight, but don't forget... We have one too!  
Please don't be late:) Gtg!  
Love ya,  
You know who_**

Serenity shook her head, "What the hell is this?" She asked herself. "Who's this from? " Serenity thought about it for a moment_...'No! It had to someone from first or second period... I was sitting by all girls in second... Who was i sitting by in first?_' Serenity thought for a second and her face went white

_'KAIBA!_' she screamed in her mind_, 'No, it's revenge for what i did to him this morning! How could he do such a thing...? He's willing to tear me away from Akira to get revenge!_'

Then Serenity thought of something that brought joy, not a lot, but a little, to her mind. _'He can't be doing this to me just to get revenge, But the only other reason would be that he like me! OMG! OMG! What if he really does! But, Akira, I have to tell him, he'll understand, he knows Joey and Kaiba hate each other... As long as they don't find out I like him... I'm good. Because knowing Joey, he'll want a duel for me. As if he'd win a duel with Kaiba!'_

Serenity walked to her next class and worried the rest of the day, but only slightly.

Of course Serenity was starting to get annoyed, as she went through his stressful day. Everybody was coming up to her and asking her about Akira. Were the still an "it"? Why didn't you sit with him at lunch? I heard you broke up with him. Oh yea, I heard she was dumped, just like the little rat she is!

She'd been hearing remarks all day, but she was relieved when the final bell rang...She knew everything between her and Akira was going to be fixed within hours...

* * *

Me: Did you like it! I hope it wasn't to short... But see, the next chap may be really really really short, so if it is, sorry-sweatdrops-I was reading over the first chap... i forgot to mention be has a bf! Sorry! That's who she's going to the dance with...(Made it summer dance, school's almost out)Or is he... dun dun dun!Oh, and if this chappie made no sense, sorry, i was thinking to fast for my writing skills :p  
Keo: You have writing skills?  
Me: -hits him with a mallet- If you value your life, SHUT UP!  
Keo:-dazed- You've read, now review... look, it's Barney, he has strawberry pie. Yea, hey you stupid fat assed dinosaur! Come back I want some pie!-starts casing Barney-  
Me: -Rolls my eye- Well reveiw please! 


	4. Everyone Cares

Keo: Here I am Miss Congeniality! Ahlas! The 1, 2,-- Forth chap of this fic! It took me forever to write it----  
Serenity: Hey Keo, I love ya, but no! You don't have a big enough brain to write! Oh, & you're not a girl, it's Mr. Congeniality! And isn't it here she comes, Miss America? IDIOT! See what I have to work with! -sighs- Well here's the forth chap, it may be really short, but who gives a rat's ass? Wait... y'all might, since you are the reader--; Well have fun

* * *

Me: Oh, wait! I have an idea...  
Keo: That's dangerous!  
Me: Zip it! How bout I dedicate each chap to someone on fanfiction! It could be a reviewer... Or a writer I really love. It's in front of all the books I read, so it's gonna be in front of all my chappies from now on:P 

_...Dedicated to...  
_Manga-Girly,  
You are one of the best reviewers! You seem to always love the chappie! Even if it stinks,  
You review & tell me to update soon! Love ya lots, & keep viewing!

Who am I: I don't own anything:'( I mean do look like the dude that created Yu-Gi-Oh: Disclaimer

* * *

**The Battle of Love  
Chapter Four: Everyone Cares  
**By: Serenity Takaishi

--At Park--

Serenity paced back and forth beside a big oak tree. This is where her and Akira always meet, it was special to them... It was where they'd meet each other, and had their first kiss under the long, stemmed out branches. Serenity thought for a moment sitting down. She placed for forehead on her knees and began to sob. 

_FlashBack_

_"Well, Serenity, how's this for our second date?" Akira looked down at his girlfriend and saw her eyes closed. "After all that... You took me to a park? It's beautiful," Serenity answered, a smile across her face. _

"I'm assuming that's a good thing?" Akira said, sitting beside her, her plopping her head on his lap. "You do know what happens when you assume, right?" She asked opening her eyes. "Yes," Akira nodded, "It makes an ass out of you and me... Haha, hilarious!" His warm smile stared down at Serenity, giving her the warmth see needed after the wind had picked up and all she had on was a bikini an Daisy Dukes. She snuggled closer to him shutting her eyes once more. "You cold?" He asked wrapping his arms around her. Serenity of course didn't answer, he'd do the I told you thing like every other dip shit guy, or anybody, would.

"Wait, how come it's both of us?" She leaned up against his chest. "It's usually the person assuming, isn't it?" Serenity propped her head up to see his smirk staring back at her. "You little dippy," He said rolling his eyes and poking her. "What, I'm just curious--- Hey, that tickles--" She answered giggling. "Well, curiosity killed the cat," Akira started tickling her more and more. Then they were rolling on the ground like two little children wrestling.

A serious look came across her face, "So you want me dead...?" She asked her tone emotionless, her eyes as hard as ice. Akira just looked at her, figuring whether to believe her or not. So he just gave the same look back. Suddenly, Serenity attacked him, jumping full force at him. This time, it was her getting him... "You know you should never let your enemy see you off guard, especially if they're pulling you leg," Serenity smiled, feeling the chilling wind against her bare back. "alright, I give," Akira gave in laying on the ground. Serenity didn't get off him, she just peered into his deep, ever lasting purple eyes.

_Slowly, Serenity leaned in, Akira, hurting his neck, leaned in as well... Then, they kissed, feeling as if she'd floated away, Serenity didn't feel the chill anymore. I guess the warmth of love filled not only her heart, but her entire body..._

_End FlashBack_

Remembering the sensation of that day, Serenity only had pain in her heart and misery in her eyes. _'What if he never forgives me? I thought I loved him! But he wouldn't blow me off before our "official" break up... Akira's more honorable than that. He's not a emotionless, dumb ass, shit-faced dick head like Kaiba!'_ Serenity was taken aback by her language, she was surprised she thought of that. Still slightly shocked, she shook her head. At the same time she heard a crack of thunder. Then she felt a light sprinkle.

She buried her face deeper into her knees when she felt the rain start to pour down on her back. "No," she cried not realizing how bad her sobbing had become. "I guess I should apologize..." she heard a voice and knew who it was, she popped her head up and gave a slight smile to him. But, she was greeted with painful, apologetic eyes. "Akira... It's not your fault, don't be like that," Serenity noticed the umbrella in his hand.

Akira must have seen her looking because he put the umbrella over her head. "Need a hand?" He asked reaching down, trying to help her up. Serenity wiped her eyes and took his hand, thankful he wasn't to mad... But she saw the hurt behind his dark purple eyes.

"OK, Akira, how am I supposed to start this out?" She asked them now walking under the orange umbrella. the click, dlip, dlick, sound soothed Serenity's nerves. And boy, was she nervous! "..." Akira said nothing, so for a few minutes they walked in silence.

"Well, let me start out like this..." Serenity stopped looking into Akira's eyes. "I've never felt this way about anybody, not in my whole life! I wouldn't break up with you if my life depended on it. And if I was to break this relationship up, it'd be because I've found someone I loved more than you, or that you found someone else to satisfy your time..."

Serenity paused for a second, sighed, then continued. "And you... You don't think a woman is just another notch on your belt... You car--" Serenity choked back, feeling her tears reappear in her eyes. "You treat us with respect, and dignity, you care... You don't take pride in calling me yours, you take in the love-- And I do the same with you... It doesn't matter that every girl in Domino High praises you, or that you're the hottest guy in town..."

Serenity finally broke her gaze away from his, she wiped her eyes and went on... "All that matters is that.. I love you... And if you want to break our bond because of some ruthless, heartless bimbo..." She felt hot tears running down her checks, she couldn't finish. She opened her moth to speak, but it was dry, no sound came out, she tried again but failed, and once again whipped her eyes.

Akira took her chin, and gently pulled up her face. He gazed into her hypnotizing hazel orbs,-that were now red and puffy- he found the apology, the pain, and the heartbreak this had caused. "I believe you, I won't ever leave you, and... I trust you... I trust you didn't cheat on me," Akira placed a kiss on her lips. He took his head back and gazed into her eyes again. This time he dropped the umbrella. "I love you too..." He trailed of and they kissed. Feeling so much better, she put her heart into it, she used all her might... Until she was satisfied.

Walking home, their fingers locked Akira spoke, "I'm not really praised by all the girls, just slightly worshipped," He smiled turning to her, she gave him a little nudge and rolled her eyes. "You know what, you're not the brightest crayon in the box," She added to her nudge. "Are you sure, purple is slightly brighter than brown..." He said pulling a little piece of hair out of Serenity's face.

"Shows how much you know, my hair's way lighter than yours! It's a tone of red! So I win..." Serenity now returned the smile, and thy were goofing off all the way home.

Earlier that day... Kaiba had followed everything, he'd listened to every bit of gossip he could find, every accusation made. And he hated gossip, it always spread around, it's like bees and honey. They emidietly know it's there and chase after it. It was like the tabloids, gossip is what they thrive for. What made him a little more annoyed was the fact that he wanted to believe it, and he did.

All day it was hard to get away from the real issue... His mini Kaiba (conscience), it's been bugging him about him following the rumors and such.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Why do you care?_ Mini K asked, prying into his thoughts. _I mean come on, there's no reason for you to break up Akira and Serenity..._ He stopped for a moment, realizing the situation. Then he had a mischievous grin on his face. _No!_ Kaiba automatically answered. _I'd never feel anything for Ser--- the mutt's sister. I don't have bad tastes, that's just terrible!_

Kaiba tried to convince his mini that he was wrong and it was all about revenge... Nobody makes Seto Kaiba look like an imbasol.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mai and Tea walked home alone that day. They had girl issues to talk about...

"Mai, I feel sorry for Serenity..." Tea looked at her friend in hopes to find a way and fix this horrible situation.

"Well Tea," Mai looked straight ahead, "Me to... And if Serenity don't figure out how to fix this... We will!" Mai now looked at Tea, smiling.

"Yea, I guess you're right," smiling Tea continued to talk about everything.

"You know who put that note in Serenity binder?" Mai suddenly asked with _major problem _in her voice.

Tea's eyes widened, "No... You do?" She asked amazed that Mai always knew the truth when it came to gossip. "There's only one person in that class that hates Serenity..." Mai's voice was very serious, she bit her lip wondering whether to tell her or not.

"Everyone loves Serenity, even the girls jealous of her and Akira," She smiled because of all those jealous girls. "Bitches.." She thought aloud. As if reading Mai's mind, Tea nodded. "I know, that need to get a life, Akira's not ever gonna be theirs!" Tea smirked at all those jealous girls.

"Anyways, back on the note track!" Mai snapped out of all the thoughts of killing preps and such. "That one person is the one person Serenity insulted today. It made him shut up..." Mai hinted. "KAIBA!" Tea screamed in shock. "Shut up! You know it's more than revenge, so don't tell Joey I know! Or Akira for that matter." Mai covered Tea's moth so she wouldn't blab anything else out to the whole world.

Shaking away from Mai's grasp, she blinked in amazement. "So... who we gonna put her with? I mean, we all hate Kaiba, and well---" Tea was cut off by Joey, he'd came up and was slightly flaring. He placed his arms around Tea and Mai.

"Whatcha sayin Kaiba's name for?" He asked a suspicious look on his face, him slightly out of breath. "Well..." Tea said thinking of a reason...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Ryo (Bakura) were walking home, Mia and Tea a few yard in front of them.

"That bastard! I swear I gonna kill him if he breaks Serenity's heart! It's not her fault that some dickhead wrote that note to break em up! I mean come on!" Joey was babbling on and on, no one was really listening though. Except Tristan, and that was on;y about every two minutes. That's when he said Serenity.

"I hope Serenity is alright," Ryo commented. "I know whatcha mean, Akira better not do notin..." Tristan blushed then decided to just listen. Yugi sighed at his dope headed friends. 'They really like Serenity to much,' Atemu told Yugi. 'No, just a little over protective...' Yugi shook his head then talked to Ryo about their biology homework.

"Hey guys! Shhhhut it!" Joey hushed the three behind him. "Did you hear that, Tea just screamed Kaiba, gotta go!" Joey raced after the girls to see what was goin on.

"Joey, is a little paranoid," Yugi said seeing Joey race after his lover--- or Atemu's--- and his... I'm not sure. "Has anyone else noticed?" Yami came out and asked. "Yea, he kinda is lately," Tristan hated to admit it, but he was ever since that one night. Ryo just nodded in agreement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Whatcha sayin Kaiba's name for?" He asked a suspicious look on his face, him slightly out of breath. "Well..." Tea said thinking of a reason...

"We were playing would you rather," Mai thought quick. Tea nodded in agreement. "And I asked Tea who she'd rather kill..." Mai looked at Tea for someone else she hated. "It was between Mrs. Arkishi, ya know that P.E. teacher I absolutely wish would die! And Kaiba..." Tea smirked at her thinking so quick. "And it was a hard choice, but she thought for a minute--" Mai was cut off by Joey. "Well duh! It's be that krackhead KAIBA!" They rolled their eyes and sighed. They were relieved Joey was so air headed and believed them.

Now, they were all walking to Joey's house, when they heard a little thunder. "I hope it don't rain," Mai said looking up at the darkening sky. "Yea, Serenity will get drenched at the park with Akira," Tea answered her too looking at the sky.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**Me: Well... Was it to short or no? I'm trying really hard to make sure everything is getting longer:P So... What should I name this chap? I at this point have no name...  
Keo: How about Everyone Cares. I mean everyone is starting to really care what happens between Serenity and Akira! It's the greatest idea I've ever had!  
Me: More like the only idea! -Hits Keo-  
Keo: What was that for! God! I thought you loved me!  
Me: I do -kisses him- Well, if you want anything specific to happen, I'm open to ideas! Now that you've read -thanks for reading- reveiw!  



	5. Confession, Mai's Mad at Joey

Me: Welcome back, sorry for the wait, I'm just been all around lately! I'll try and make this Kaiba-Serenity action, but then again, that might have to be in later chaps...  
Keo: Review if ya like : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters, I'm not making a profit, etc. But if I was, the show would still be airing and so many things would be different!

_...Dedicated to...  
_The readers  
Thanks to all those who are reading! I'm glad  
you keep coming back, but would it kill ya to view? j/k!

* * *

**The Battle of Love  
Chapter Five: Confession... Mai's Mad at Joey  
**By: Me, Serenity Takaishi

Serenity awoke to the sound of her cell phone, it was ringing in her ear. She blinked a couple of times before she realized that it was her phone and not her radio**.(1) **Groaning she turned on the lamp that was on her night stand. Grabbing the pink phone, she flipped it open.

"Hello," she moaned looking at the clock beside her, it flashed 2:38.

"Hey Serenity, it's me," A voice came from the other end, it was signaling love, panic, and desire.

"Mai? Do you know what time it is!" Serenity asked falling back in her bed.

"Yes, it's 2:40 in the morning... But this is an emergency..." Mai trailed off, trying to keep herself from breaking.

Serenity shook her head at the sound of Mai's voice, it wasn't her usual I'm strong, and no one can break the barrier I have around me. Instead it was about to crack and full of pain. "Mai, what's wrong?" Serenity sat back up.

"Your dumb ass brother," Mai's voice suddenly became hard and stiff and full of hate.

"No surprise there," Serenity answered back, almost afraid to say something, but covered it up (in her voice) so Mai wouldn't say sorry for freaking her out. She hated it when she made her friends feel sorry, or at least when it was her fault. "What'd he do this time?"

Mai let out a sigh to calm herself down and started. "Well, after school--Oh wait, me and Tea know that Kaiba wrote that note..." Mai stopped and waited for her response.

"...No he didn't," Serenity lied, not wanting them to get involved.

"Lie!" Mai yelled, and continued with her story. "Anyways, we all decided to go to Tea's right,--"

Serenity cut her off, "Who?" She asked.

"Yugi, me, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Bakura, anyways,--"

"Uh, was Tristan mad about the Akira thing?" Serenity asked interrupting Mai again.

"Yea," Mai answered sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, go on," Serenity shut up and listened to the story...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"So ya see, I don't know what to do..." Mai finished with the story, trying again to hold back the water works.

"Well, he did go after you, but..." Serenity sighed really mad at her brother now. Then she heard the door open, she froze for a second, "Ut oh."

"Let me guess..." Mai said whipping away the tears that were streaming down her face. "Joey?" She guessed hating to even say his name.

Serenity snuck out the door and down the hall. But she found someone she didn't quite expect, "Mai, you're wrong, it's---"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Joey, if y like her then why in the hell did you let her get away!" Tea screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring Yami, Tristan, and Bakura. "She liked you and you go and ruin it! What the hell!" She went on lecturing Joey on how stupid he was.

"Tea, calm down," Yami tried to calm her down, and it seemed to work, but just a little.

Taking a deep sigh Tea continued. "Alright, I understand why you went after her, but why'd you leave here to begin with?" Tea, who was standing in front of Joey, who was on the couch, asked happy to have Yami on her side.

"She's right Joey, you shouldn't have left like that," Bakura piped up from the lazy boy on the left of him.

"Yea, plus you couldn't expect Mai not to follow you when you get an 'urgent' call not from Ren," Tristan added, using air quotations when he said urgent.

"Ha ha, Joey they're all on my side," Tea mumbled under her breath, "That's what you get for messin with Mai's heart like that, I mean, come on you made her cry and--" Her talking to herself was interrupted by Joey himself.

"Wha, speak up I can't hear ya," He said dumbfounded on what she was talking about.

Tea narrowed her eyes and flashed him a glare, one that might even match Kaiba's. "I said that your a dumb ass because you can't see that she loves you and you love her," Tea said, seeing the fear in every ones eyes. "Oh yea," this time she lightened up, "I also said Ha ha, Joey they're all on my side! That's what you get for messin with Mai's heart like that, I mean, come on you made her cry and then you guys cut me off," Tea said matter of faculty, but with a smile on her face. This is while everyone sweatdropped.

"Wait," Joey said, shocked with wide eyes. "I what?" He seemed so weak at this time, if Kaiba would've come over and started putting down everything he was worth (not much) he wouldn't want to fight back.

All was silent in the living room at that time. No one's ever heard Joey feel so bad and so concerned about one thing, or person, at one time. (Well, yea sure there's Ren, but I'm not counting her. Serenity: Hey, rude much! Me: No, I love you, look I took your name, it's just forth fic's pizazz. Sorry bout that!)

Tea opened her mouth to bring a slight down fall of his Joeyness, but her mouth was dry, in fact, she felt like crying it was that bad. Finally, she shook it ff, but her voice came out a hoarse whisper. "See Joey, this is what you get and deserve for treating the love of you life like you did..." After that, all was silent and it stayed that way until Tea's cell rang, "So that's the way it is, you can just go find someone else and just let me go--" **(2)**

"Guys, that's Serenity's cell ring, **(3)** I'm gonna answer it, but if she's gonna be screaming, I'm putting it on speaker phone, and giving it to you," She flashed a look at Joey then answered the phone, 'Hey Ren,"...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Seto?" Mokuba asked shading his eyes from the kitchen light. "What are you doing up this late?" Mokuba yawned walking over to the sink.

"Me, what about you? You shouldn't be up this late Mokuba," Kaiba looked up from his laptop, rubbed his temples and watched his little brother get a glass from the cupboard.

"I woke up cuz I had---"Mokuba cut himself off wondering to tell Seto about his nightmare or not, not. "Had to get a glass of water," Makuba lied walking over and sitting beside Kaiba at the table. (It's kinda like a bar & their stools at a table, but it's a counter made of marble.) "So, whatcha doing? Plotting to break Serenity and Akira up, again?" He gave Seto a mischievous grin. "So why do you care?" Taking a drink of water, he was beginning to become satisfied with his noisiness.

"First of all, I'm not trying to break them up, secondly, I don't care about Wheelerette," Kaiba gave Makuba a ha ha, very funny look.

"Sure, right, I believe you..." Mokuba grinned and set his glass down. "Lies!" He yelled and took off running away from the stool. "Now," Mokuba said at the stairs. "You've never been a very good liar, and you like her! Seto and Serenity sitting in a tree," Mokuba started, announcing it to the world.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, which he hasn't admitted to yet, then comes marriage, I bet she can't wait!" Mokuba stopped and starting laughing at his accomplishment. Holding his gut he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Shi--" Mokuba almost said, still laughing, he turned around and found Kaiba glaring down at him.

"No," He said flatly. "Now, go to bed, and if you don't stop, I'll make you go to Kaiba corp tomorrow, all day," Kaiba threatened crossing his arms.

"Alright, I'll go to sleep, but you have to admit it," Mokuba tried to wager trade.

"I don't like her, that's all there is to it," Kaiba refused the wager.

"You wouldn't be plotting against her if you didn't care about her," Mokuba gave the famous Kaiba stare, but didn't have enough hate to be true, a little more practice.

Giving back his glare he kept denying. "Mokuba Uriku Kaiba," Kaiba said sternly. **(4)**

"Yes Seto Shanrigen Kaiba!" Mokuba responded with the same 'enthusiasm' as his older brother. **(4)**

"Please just go," Kaiba asked once more, lightening his voice.

"Admit it," Mokuba got back.

Both brothers kept the quarrel up, both being as stubborn as ever. Finally, Mokuba said he'd go to his room, but wouldn't go to sleep. Kaiba gave up and took it. So he and Mokuba went up the rest of the stairs in disagreement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Akira?" Serenity said seeing him shut the door. "What in Ra's name are you doing here?" She was in total surprise at his three in the morning visit.

"What, Akira, what's he doing-- Serenity?" Mai said having no clue then bewildered by what she thought.

"Mai!" Serenity screamed into the phone.

Akira just looked at Serenity with slight confusion.

"Um, hi Akira, can you hold on a sec?" Serenity covered the mouth piece of her phone to talk to him.

"Yea," Akira smiled sending butterflies to Serenity's stomache.

"Alright, Mai, I'm going to call Tea, Joey's there, so... You can come over here, Akira won't mind," She flashed Akira a sincere and apologetic smile.

"Thanks Ren, I'll be over in about twenty minutes..." Mai sounded thankful, more thankful than ever.

"Buh bye," Serenity hung up and looked at Akira. "Hi, Kira, what are you doing here?" Serenity asked placing her phone in her pocket.

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you, and, I didn't have anything else to do, I couldn't go to sleep," Akira shrugged off the feeling of the nightmare he'd had half an hour ago.

"Well, I'm really glad to see you, but I've gotta call Tea," Serenity had walked over to him and hugged him. Then placed a kiss on his cheek. "Joey's a jerk and has screwed up the balance of the group, so... Yea, issues."

"It's alright, I'm just glad I got to see you, cuz..." He didn't want her to worry, so he didn't mention it. "I missed you, and I got a bad feeling something was gonna happen," He said not really lying, since that is why he came.

"Um k," She said kissing him again. "I gotta talk to Tea and get all my wonderful friends here so this doesn't turn out like Gozaburo did..." She flipped open her phone just to shut it. She turned to see the confused look on her lover's face. "He's... Long story short, Kaiba's dad, gone," She said thinking about Kaiba, and wondering why of all the things she said, she said that.

She opened her phone again but dialed Tea's number this time. "Alright, Kira, this is kinda going to be private, I'm going to talk in the bathroom. She took a deep sigh while she waited an answer.

"Hey, Ren," Tea finally answered.

"Thank god, Tea!" Serenity whispered into the phone. "First of all, you and Joey, and whoever else is there, come over, now, and second of all, I have a very big problem! Ya know that note, Mai said you guys knew who wrote it and I think That K---"

"Serenity!" Tea screamed turning it off speaker phone. "I have it on speaker phone, shhhh!" Tea yelled putting the phone to her ear, "Guys, Mai was just kidding, we have no clue," Serenity heard Tea, she knew she was in trouble. Tea ran to the door and shut it to talk in private.

Serenity had turned slightly pink, and she really didn't want everybody to get into it. "Sorry Tea," She mumbled laying her head on the sink, awaiting her downfall, when everyone got there.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Everyone was left unconvinced, and staring at the door. "They know?" All of them questioned at the same time.

"They're never gonna tell us," Joey said, still in a freaky mood.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"So what now?" Tea asked feeling the cool breeze of the wind.

"I think wait, you have to promise not to tell anyone," Serenity said taking in a deep sigh.

"Promise..."

"Alright, I think I might like Kaiba, but not that much, just enough to be called a crush," Serenity confessed.

"... Um, Ren, are you sober? Or maybe hi?" Tea asked cleaning her ears out to make sure she heard her right.

"I know, but-- I don't drink or smaoke anything!" Serenity yelled effended that she even thouhgt that. "But it's just a little crush, so please, don't tell anybody, unless it's Mai, better yet, no one, now swear on Yami's life," Serenity demanded knowing she wouldn't tellif she did as she was told.

"I swear on Atemu's life, I won't tell a single soul about this," Tea sai, doing as she was told.

"Good, I gotta go, oh yea, bring eveyone here and we'll all talk. So---"

"Who's we?" Tea asked wondering why they all had to go.

"Everyone at your house then Akira and Mai," Serenity spoke back knowing what she was going to say.

"Serenity!" Tea yelled again "What's Akira doing there?" She asked curious.

"He cam a few minutes ago, he wanted to see me! God why does everyone think that?" She told Tea, but asking no one.

"Sure, I'll be over soon, see ya," Tea rolled her eyes and hung up.

Shaking her head, Serenity too hung up, walked out of the batheroom into the living room and saw Mai sitting down talking to Akira.

"Mai, hey, are you ok?" Serenity walked up and gave her idol a hug.

"Yea, no not really," she let out a groan and showed a little smile.

"I know you hate Joey right now, but me and Te are going to make it better, k," Serenity sat down on the couch beside Mai and Akira sat in teh arm chair beside teh couch.

"Alright, but I'm gonna kick his ass when he gets here," Mai's eyes narrowed then became scincere to thank Serenity for this.

"He, you're welcome, hun," Sereity said, taking after Mai, them now both giggling...

* * *

Me: Well, how was it? I tried really hard, but I left the end crappy! Yea I know, but I wrote this all in one day & didn't feel like finishing it! So to you freaks who actually like this shit, here ya go! No I'm just joking, I like this. I wish I could type faster and get to the Serenity Kaiba stuff but sadly I can't so--  
Keo: I helped write this! Did you like it! I wrote the Kaiba & Mokuba part : ) He he it was good huh?  
Me: Yes Keo, great job, we all love Kaiba, not all of us but some! Ok, all of us love little Mokuba, I do!  
Keo: We'd better stop talking, it's just making you type more...  
Me: Yes, I know -sighs- Keo, you can say it...  
Keo: You've read, now review! 


	6. Confusion

Me: Well, I know some of you might hate me, I know I haven't updated in forever, but if you get bored, you can always read my other fics! Hint hint. Anyways--  
Keo: We're updating! Isn't that great? Of course, well, we don't know what to write exactly, but I'll improvise! I mean we'll!  
Me: WE? You mean ME!  
Keo: No- Owww!  
Me: Hi, this was after I wrote the stuff above me! It just deleted, half the chap! Now I have to re-write it and I'm really pissed off! So sorry for the even later update!

_...dedicated to...  
_Manga-Girly  
Thanks, you're the only one viewin, it make me a lil sad -cries-  
I thought about postponing this, but you like it, so, I can't  
you are so cool thank you!

_

* * *

_

**The Battle of Love  
Chapter Six: Confusion  
**By: Serenity Takaishi

"So," Mai looked at Serenity, an evil grin on her face. "What was Akira doing her?"

"Nothing, he just dropped by," Serenity defended.

"Sure," Mai said rolling her eyes. The truth was she believed them, she knew better than to think about it. She trusted Serenity, and knew that her life could be kept in Akira's hands, he knew what was right, and he knew what was wrong.

"Mai, how did I know that Joey was going to be gone when I got home?" Serenity asked starting to get a little mad. "Then I have this crazy idea, oh lets call Kira over, but he should come when there might be a bigger chance of him being here at three AM," Serenity was leaning up against the chair, her hands were squeezing the arms, and her butt was no longer touching the cushion beneath it.

"So," Mai got a suspicious look on her face, "You admit you'd do something with Akira if Joey wasn't home." Mai glanced over to Akira, he was in deep thought, so she thought she'd mess with his head. But instead she got some valuable information.

"Well, I wouldn't do it if he was here, don't you th--" Serenity clamped her mouth shut, then fell back into the chair.

"Oh- k," Mai started to laugh then thought about it.

"So, Akira is this true?" Mai asked watching Serenity's eyes narrow.

Snapping out of it, his face turned a light shade of pink, "Um, yea, sure," Akira said looking at Mai, she was cracking up. Then turned to Serenity with apologetic eyes, he knew he should've said no.

"Mai, that wasn't funny-" Serenity shut up thinking of the greatest comeback. (ok, it's pretty bad, but she won't know what it means.)

"Stupid sempiternal," Said Serenity as she watched Mai go into a clueless mode.

"See," Serenity pointed to Mai like she was demonstrating something for Akira. "One may win the battle, but the war is not yet over," Serenity giggled listening to the doorbell.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Tea looked into the night sky, wondering what had gotten into Serenity. What was this about Kaiba? Where's it come from? What was Joey so clueless, and why'd her friends always seem to be lost in the world?

She sighed hearing the door creak open, but she wasn't in a mood, for anyone right now. She turned around and to her surprise, Yami was standing there, smiling.

"Great," She said sarcastically. "It's you," She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi to you too," Yami said not expecting her to hug him.

"Why are all my friends weird?" Tea asked resting her head against his chest, appericating the warmth it gave off.

"Thanks," Yami said wondering what was up.

"Even you Atemu," Tea looked up into his eyes, the were gorgeous under the night sky. "I mean, you're an ancient Egyptian pharaoh, your over 5000 years old, and your the king of games. How many people do you know that can say oh, yea hey, I made out with the king of games?"

"Not many," Yami smirked not knowing if she'd catch on.

"What? Tea backed away letting her arms drop. Was there some girl she'd never seen or heard of? For Yugi maybe, was it that Rebbecca, or maybe some other skank?

"I'm kidding, you're the only one, sheesh, I thought that would make you laugh," Yami missed her in his arms, he didn't fell complete with out her.

"No," She said flatly, walking to the door, "I think we'd just better go see Serenity.

She opened the door to received odd, wanting to know looks. "Let's go," she said in a not so happy voice, and it worked, they got up and lined up by the door. Except Yami, he was standing behind her his head down and that look on his face. (you know that anime look that the top part of your head is blue and usually streaky, that down in the dumps look)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**  
_'What kind of shit is this?' _Kaiba was looking through the T.V. channels. On Fuse there was a dark haired emo guy - "Dreams of this crash won't pass" **(1)**

"This is what Mokuba listens to," Kaiba rolled his eyes and watched MTV2, this time there was a normal looking lead singer, but a fat guitarist - "I just wanna break you down so badly, I trip over everything you say, I just wanna break you down so bad" **(2) **Kaiba listened to a little more of this song, he kinda liked it, but turned it anyways.

"And isn't this exactly were you want you like me, I'm exactly were you like, you know, praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety, Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me, I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know, Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety, Oh, but I'm afraid that I, Well, I may have faked it, And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place-" **(3) **Kaiba muted the T.V. _'Why do I like this song?' _He asked himself turning the T.V. off.

_'Mokuba, why do you like this?' _He kept asking himself these kinds of questions when he remembered that tune, it was in first period. He was sitting be the mutt's sister, and that's what she was humming.

"Dammit," Kaiba looked at the wall clock in his room. Why couldn't he get her off his mind, why did he know that the vanilla perfume she likes wearing always- why did he know that?

He tried to cover it up, it's a popular scent, lots of women wear it, that must be a good song, popular, new. Excuse after excuse, he blocked the reality out of his mind, he didn't want it there- and neither did she...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
**

Mokuba sat up, he couldn't sleep, he needed to prove that Seto truly had feelings for Serenity, and he wouldn't stop until he admitted it. He looked at the calender on the far side of his wall, he had approximately three weeks to make the two fall in love.

The dance was in 20 days and the last day of school was 22 days away, so he thought he knew there had to be some way.

"Of course," His brain hatched an idea, and it had a good chance of serving the hell we call love. "Now, for Serenity I have to..."

Mokuba thought it all out, he knew what to do, every detail, and he thought of all the ways it could go wrong, a smart one isn't he? He is a Kaiba...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Alright, good, we are all here," Serenity answered the door and watched her friends walk in. Joey a look of wonder and anger on his face, Tea had a tired I'm living in hell, look. Yami's face looked sad, broken, Tristan looked over happy, probably because Serenity was in a shirt that went down to her knees, and then Bakura, he had that cute look but it had a scene of what the fuck people.

"OK, everyone sit down," Serenity motioned her hands down, and they all listened.

Tristan sat opposite side of Akira, he really didn't like him, Joey sat between those two Tea sat on the coffee table, Yami on the floor beside her. Then Bakura sat on the other side of Tea, they needed more seats, but then again very few pieces of furniture could fit in that small living room. There were two chairs, one had Serenity, the other Mai. Then the couch, leaving only two inches apart for the three guys on it.

Serenity admired the way everyone obeyed her, she felt like she had power over them.

"This is about Mai and Joey," She looked at Mai, her ignoring the sight of everyone, but Serenity, or Tea. Then glanced at Joey who had his head down and was messing with his fingers.

"Wait a minute!" Joey wasn't happy today, Mai wanted to kill him and some people knew how to keep a secret all to well. "Ren, ya tell me who wrote dat note," He confronted. "Den explain Akira bein here when I'm not at, three in da mornin!"

All eyes turned to Serenity, it looked like she was about to cry. Akira gave her a 'you knew but never told me' look. Joey had narrowed eyes but they were looking down, Mia gave him a death glare, he just screwed Serenity and Akira up. Tristan had a smug look on his face, and Tea noticed it, she through a coaster at him. Of course she knew the answers to both of the questions, so he looked as innocent as possible. Yami, still depressed about earlier, rubbed his temples, this was not his day- night. Bakura looked at Serenity then Mai and all the way around the room, why were all his friends on drugs?

"Uhh..." Serenity trailed off.

"Akira just dropped by," Mai defended the auburn.

"And we have no idea who wrote it, just a slight, never gonna happen suspicion," Tea helped cover up.

"So you have an idea, but never told me," Akira looked broken.

"It's not like that," Serenity couldn't stand that look on his face, she almost gave it away.

"Well?" Joey was glad the pressure was off him, but despised the fact that Serenity was hurt. So why did he open his mouth?

"Shut up!" Mai shot at him.

Tristan tried to keep a straight face, but he was a little glad.

"Oh my lord," Tea through another coaster at him.

"Tea, why are you doing that?" Yami asked, hoping she was alright.

"No reason," She wasn't mad at him anymore, but she wanted to throw the table at him.

Bakura arched an eyebrow, he knew evil. "You really don't know?"

"I want to, but why put you through that- or what if he was innocent, then what?" Serenity crossed her arms, wishing no one was here.

"And what if it was?" Akira asked back, wanting only them two to be there.

"I'm 98 percent sure it wasn't who we're thinking it was, Kira," Serenity tried to keep the tears back but it was getting harder and harder.

"Alright, Tristan," Tea tackled Tristan off the side of the couch. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

Yami got up and walked over to see her on top of Tristan. "Uh, Tea?" He pulled her off of one of his best friends.

"I ran out of costers," Tea whipped herself off.

Mai giggled, she knew that would happen, but she didn't realize that Joey was beside her now.

"I'm sorry," he said, sincerity in his voice.

"Oh no," Mai turned her back away from him.

"I really am, I didn't mean ta do dat-"

"But you did, you seemed happy about it," Mai cut him off, she wanted to turn around and slap- no- punch him.

Joey took a deep sigh, he had no reason to betraying her... "But I didn't really, you and me, we were never an item!" Joey started out slow, but figured it out in the end.

Mai turned around, a look of death on her face. "What? Are you fucking kidding?" Mai raised her hand and slapped Joey across the face.

"What is going on?" Yami looked at Tea with a very confused look on his face.

"Tristan finds it amusing that Akira and S-"

"Shh," Tristan cut her off.

"No!" Tea shouted, she was tired of him trying to worsen things for Serenity and Akira.

Bakura watched as his friends seemed to worsen with in minutes, he couldn't stand this fighting, this arguing, he hated chaos...

"Everyone, shut the hell up!" He yelled, this was tiring.

Everyone shut up and looked at Bakura, he never ever cursed.

"Thank you, now sit," He demanded, and those who were standing sat.

"This is too much confusion, we'll figure it all out, so no one talk, unless I grant you permission," Bakura's voice was normal now, he was going to straiten this out...

**...

* * *

**

**:-:Authoress' Note:-:**

Hello, I'm trying this thing without my name or me, ya like? Well, this chap came, I know it took a while, but hey it came! So I win-  
Keo: Put your name, it's looks gay without it! Any who, this was alright, in upcoming chaps Akira & Serenity are gonna-  
Me: Shhhh! Silence mortal! Don't ruin it, alright, if ya liked, tell me, if you hated, tell me, if you want cliffies, tell me! Anything, just let me know you're reading...  
Keo: Pathetic, but we take anonymous views -smiles with a hat in his hand-  
Me: Me pathetic? You're the one with the hat begging for views, freak!  
Serenity: I can't belive Bakura said that!  
Tea: I'm still shocked it was Kiaba who wrote that!  
Mai: I can't believe joey is such an ass to all of us!  
Me: You've read, now review! I so got to say it that time.  
Keo: We have a new story idea, it's digimon, if ya like that anime, tell us & we'll tell ya bout the plot!

**(1) Miss Murder - AFI  
(2) MakeDamnSure - Taking Back Sunday  
(3) But It's Better If You Do - Panic! At the Disco**


	7. Thoughts of What It Could Be

Ren: Hello, sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with school &-  
Keo: We've been doing a lot of reading too!  
Ren: -sweatdrops- yea, i've been reading a whole lot of manga lately. I'm soooo in love with fruits basket  
Keo: But we're back & here to give you the next chappie!  
Ren: I was thinking, I should finish these one at a time... but it would be too hard, watever!

**Manga-Girly: Hey! Thanks for the view! I'm pretty sure you were the only one! I'm glad ya still like it! ANd thanks so much for waiting a really long time, love ya lots!**

**

* * *

**

**The Battle Of Love  
Chapter Seven: Thoughts of What It Could Be  
Serenity Takaishi **

Dear Diary,  
Well, that was so chaotic! Yesterday someone wrote me this note, it said  
how much they loved me and how I needed to break up with Akira... I  
just don't know why anyone would do that, unless it was KAIBA! yes,  
you heard me, the seto Kaiba! so, he wrote it, kira found it so it started  
all this chaos and then joey was with some conor girl... Mai snapped, i  
got really scared she might rip his head off! Then Bakura went mad but  
fixed it -most of it - Mai still hates Joey for what he did. On a different  
note, the dance is coming up and i can't wait, except I have this weird  
feeling somethings going to go wrong... oh well, just paraynoia!

Serenity Takaishi 

Serenity closed her pink fuzzy notebook then looked at the clock, it was 6:37. "Time to wake Joey up," She thought aloud getting off her bed and straitening her school uniform. Covering her mouth to hold back a yawn she walked out her door and opened Joey's.

"Joey?" Serenity asked looking around the room. He wasn't there, then Serenity heard a door shut. Being curious and a little frightened Serenity ran down the hall to the front door, it was closed and Joey's shoes were gone.

"Huh?" She asked looking around. "What in the world? He couldn't have..." She was clueless, there is no possible way he got up earlier than her and found a way to get past her with no sound.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

Kaiba sat in the last seat of his first class, this was going to be difficult, he kept thinking over and over again. _'There had to be some possible way to break those two apart. But how am I going to do thins with that stupid puddle and Yugi's girlfriend watching over me?' _Kaiba thought to himself, he was staring off into space and didn't even know that a girl was standing in front of him.

"Hey Kaiba!" Serenity said in a loud whisper.

Kaiba snapped out of it and looked up. "Wheelette?" He asked smirking, this was going to be fun.

"You!" She pointed her figure in his face. Her nose wrinkled up, her eyes were flaming, she didn't know what to say, how to word how mad she truly was.

"Yes?" asked Kaiba, a look of confusion and evil on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about, you tried to ruin mine and Akira's yea!" She needed to lower her voice, even though there weren't many people in the class, rumors could spread faster than anything.

Kaiba smirked, this was really too funny. "I guess I find joy in bringing others pain."

Serenity's eyes grew, that was it. She raised her hand up and wham! She slapped Kaiba across the face. Neither of them were thinking it was coming so they were there in shock.

Serenity looked at Kaiba with apologetic eyes and both of her hands over her mouth. Kaiba sat there, his eyes narrowed and his face starting to swell.

"Kaiba, I'm sooo sorry," Serenity unclamped her mouth and began apologizing to the CEO ion front of her. "I didn't think I'd slap you, it never crossed my mind!" Serenity was starting to draw attention to herself and Seto.

"Sit down," Kaiba said through gritted teeth, his voice bitter and harsh. This was a Kaiba I don't think anyone had ever seen before.

"I-"

"Wheeler, just sit down, now!" Kaiba kept his voice down, he didn't want more people to look at him. His voice remained bitter, but it seemed disappointed about something.

Serenity went back to her seat, she felt bad and she didn't look at Kaiba the rest of the day. She had this many classes with him and didn't even glance at him, but when she got home some people were a little curious.

"You were pretty quiet today Ren..." Tea hinted sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yea, it's weird." Mai rolled her eyes, she knew what had happened, but she didn't think it would turn out like this.

"Do you really have to put me through this?" Serenity asked putting her head on the table. "I think I might die soon," She knew that it was a horrible idea to slap him, but she couldn't help it, ;it pissed her off.

"Why did you hit him?" Tea asked patting Serenity's back, she was upset, but why?

"He just made me so mad!" Serenity's voice was about to break and it sounded like there was pain and sadness in it. "He wants to break me and Kira up..." The room went silent, many thoughts were going through everyone's mind, this was going to turn out for the worst, either for Serenity, Kaiba, Akira or all three.

_'Poor Serenity... this isn't what I though would happen, it just did and now... me and Mai should break something off... or up or! AHH! Mai was right, this is gonna be really hard...' _Tea looked at Serenity her face down, it seems she was hurt and bad. _'It upsets her more than it should... but... she would've told us.' _

Mai looked off into deep space her eyes fixed on nothing but air. _'Serenity, I hate to see you break Akira's heart... and you seem to like him, it's just so odd that you're thinking like that after so long? How in the hell did it happen?' _

This silence lasted a long while, that was until Serenity spoke up, but her voice a hoarse whisper. "I know what you're thinking... and I don't know how to fix it... I can't say anything, to either of them? So what do I do?" Serenity started to cry, her whimpers were hard to sustain, but she did her best.

In the end, Mai and Tea were there to comfort her, but it still wasn't enough.

Serenity sought her journal for help that night...

_Dear Diary...  
So why is God making it so hard for us, why can't he just tell us what  
not to do and point us in the direction to go? ...but that would be giving  
up and no one wants to give up what they desire the most, the way of  
life is confusing and no one is ever going to understand it..._ _He's  
expecting you to work for it - get your desires...So, no matter what path  
you choose, or which one you create, there will always be confusion  
awaiting at the end... _

Serenity again shut her notebook, this was a hard decision and she knew Akira would understand, she knew what she had to do. She wiped tears from her eyes and grabbed her jacket, Mai and Tea were still there, talking.

"Serenity-"

"Can you guys come with me, but stay a little away?" Serenity asked, hoping they'd understand what she was talking about.

They nodded and away she went.

**:-:Kaiba Mansion:-: **

"Nut uh! Did she really slap you?" Mokuba wasn't believing anything his brother was telling him.

Kaiba had decided not to work that day, his face was starting to swell, even bruise, there would be questions and he didn't feel like doing that at the moment. "Yes, she really did." Kaiba was starting to get annoyed, Mokuba had been staring and asking for last twenty minutes.

"Seto..." Mokuba asked, becoming slightly quieter.

"What?" Kaiba asked, knowing what he was going to say.

"Why do your eyes look hurt?" Mokuba saw his usually ice blue, cold eyes were tinted around with anger and pain.

"What!" Kaiba asked, he knew it was coming, but no in this form.

"I know you like her... you just won't admit it," Mokuba looked into his brother's eyes, he was right, but surely, Kaiba was going to admit it.

"Mokuba, I've told you for the thousandth time, there is no feelings I have for her!" Kaiba didn't scream, but he raised his voice, how could he be falling for a girl that was so... related to the mutt?

"Uh huh!" Mokuba started, but couldn't finish for the doorbell had rung.

"Who in the hell?" Kaiba asked as him and Mokuba headed downstairs.

Mokuba opened the door and to his surprise there was a girl standing there, her eyes red and face pail. "Hey, Mokuba can I talk to you?" She asked looking at Kaiba standing behind him. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of him then looked back to Mokuba.

"Uhh... yea," Mokuba gestured for her to come in and she did. "Seto, go to work," Mokuba told his brother. He received a dirty look but did as Mokuba 'requested'...

* * *

**:-:Authoress' Note:-: **

Ren: Well, this is gay, I know but I want to get on with it... but I don't want to rush it... so maybe it's not who you're think of at the door! -evil laugh-  
Keo: -steps back- There's more to that 2nd entry in Serenity's journal, but we're saving it for the very end! And this is so OOC for Kaiba...  
Ren: Well, this fic is crap and going in a funny direction!  
Keo: You've read, now review!  
Ren: Wait, for those who haven't read it, go see Accidents happen, it's really cool! And there's a sequel, Feelings Lost! Thanks!


	8. A New Enemy, For A Different Re

Ren: Well, this is wonderful, i hate this, this fic is sooo straight! (new word for gay)  
Keo: Yep! but alas, we're goning to finish it!  
Ren: Yes & fix the last chappies, spelling bad, & all that good stuff! oh, it's been a long time, SORRY!!! bout that

* * *

**The Battle of Love  
Chapter Eight: A New Enemy, For A Different Reason  
**serenity

"What's wrong?" Mokuba started out, he had been very kind to his old friend so far, with making Kaiba leave the mansion.

"I don't know... I think that... That - " There was a short pause from the blue eyed girl, "maybe again..."

A silence over fell the room, Mokuba's jaw had dropped. "What!" Mokuba couldn't believe his ears. "NO! Not after what he did!!!" Mokuba wasn't furious, just a bit out of place, he didn't like the idea, not after what Kaiba did to her.

"Yes, I know what he did was wrong... but it doesn't seem right, my heart is in the wrong place without him." The girl couldn't look him in the eye, she could feel his glare, the disapproval that was piercing a whole thru her head.

"..." Mokuba was speechless, or he wanted to say so much, but couldn't get them in the right words to make it sound nice. "Fine..." he finally sighed, "but, you have to talk him into it, not me."

"But Mokuba!" She started out, "That's impossible, will you please help me? It is your brother."

"No," Mokuba stated flatly. "It causes you too much pain, and I'm not going to help you get the pain you once had back, you're on your own."

The girl raised her head, seeing Mokuba's eyes, they were the joyful eyes he always wore, but this time had a hint of scolding in them. "Fine, can you at least give me a place to stay?"

"Of course, I don't agree with what you're doing, but a friend is a friend," he smiled as the doorbell rang once again. "Hold on," Mokuba lead him self down the hall to answer the front door.

"Hey Serenity!" Mokuba greeted the auburn. "What are you doing here?"

Serenity smiled seeing Mokuba's eyes, they were calm, peaceful. "I want to see Kaiba," She answered, trying not to get into why.

-sweatdrops- Mokuba's mouth dropped, this couldn't be happeing, _'No! Seto's likes her, but she's trying to get him back... Wait! This isn't good! What am I going to do?!' _He thought franticlly trying to come up with some sort of solution. "He's not here," he said slowly.

"Oh, alright, "Serneity lowered her head. "I guess... can I go to Kaiba corp and see him?" Her look changed from sadness to confusion, to hope.

"I don't know, the people might not let you see him... but you could wait here for a bit." Mokuba didn't want her hopes to be killed, so he offered to let her stay, what's the worse that could happen?

"Mokuba, who's that?" the girl didn't seem happy about Serneity coming in, but she showed a smile.

"Yea, Shea, this is Serenity, she's a good friend of mine," Mokuba smiled, trying not to make it look like it'd been forced.

"Nice to meet you Serenity," Shea put on a smile, although the haterd in her eyes could be seen. _'Who in the fuck is this!?' _she thought to herself. _'She's after my Seto! MINE!!' _

Serenity noticed her eyes, but smiled just the same, "Yes, nice to meet you as well. I love your name, it's beautiful."

"Why, thatnk you," Shea bowed in appreciation, "yours is interesting as well."

Serenity bowed back, thatnkful that Shea hadn't attacked her yet. "Mokuba, I don't plan to stay long, just a little while, if that's alright?" Serenity pointed her words to Mokuba to get away from the glare of Shea. Besides, she just wanted to yell at Kaiba for trying to do something she knew was wrong, something that he shoiuldn't be doing... and to completely apologize for earlier. After all that he's done, she still felt bad, after she'd already apologized one hundered times, she still felt the need to do it a hundred more.

"Yea, that's cool, besides, there's no point in you staying that long if he's not goning to be home for another five hours," Mokuba stated looking away from Shea.

"Well, lets go chat, I mean, to pass the time," Shea suggested, beginning to walk onto the den.

"Mokuba, she scares me," Serenity whispered as she and Mokuba followed the half insane Shea.

"Don't worry, she thinks you like my brother..." Mokuba stopped, that probably wasn't something he should've said.

"Are you serious?" Serenity controlled her voice into a whisper. "That fuck head... no offense, but she likes him?" Serenity was astonished, how could someone so beautiful with - only a little - temper like someone as cold hearted as Seto Kaiba?

"Love," Mokuba corrected, but before Serenity could comment back, they were at the den doors, only a few inches away from Shea.

"This is the den? Right?" She turned around and asked Mokuba.

Mokuba just nodded, and walked in after the doors were open.

Bewildered, Serneity sat down on one of the couch cushion, _'LOVE!! How could anyone in their right mind - LOVE him!!?' _Serenity thought to herself as an akward silence overfell the room.

"So... this is akward," Shea giggled looking at Mokuba in the arm chair then at her and Serneity on the couch.

"Yea, just a little bit," Serenity laughed as Mokuba looked at them as though they were mental.

"Well, there's got to be somethin to talk about..." Shea thought for a moment, "how about manga? Do you read?"

"Of course," Serenity answered, "Shojo is the best kind... most of the time."

"Oh, yea, I totally agree! But sometimes, like Death Note, when someone looks like Raichi** :1: **you can't very well say no!" Shea pretended to drool at the mention of the name.

Serenity nodded, "Shonen, is some of the best anime as well. What do you think your all time favorite manga is?" Serenity was beginning to get into the conversation without being afraid of Shea.

"Well," there was a short silence, "I really don't know, Wish :2:, no... D N Angel...:3: Well, then there's... It's really hard!" She said rubbing her head.

"Well, although there are probably millions of anime, or manga, I'd have to say Fruits Basket**...:4:** it's Just what you want to see, right?" Serenity thought aloud.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow and didn't realize his mouth had opened, "Dragon Ball **:5:** is a classic, how could it not be your favorite?"

Turning their attention away from each other, Serneity and Shea looked at Mokuba with narrowed eyes, "Yea... But Shojo is so much better!" The said simuntaniosly.

"The list of great manga could go on and on forever, don't you thing Ren?" Shea asked.

Serenity looked surprised, not very many people called her Ren, "You're telling me," she said slowly.

Shea must've realized the name because she looked a little embarrassed. "Oh! Sorry, about that, do you want me to call you Serenity?"

"It's fine, it just caught me a little off gaurd," Serenity smiled to reanshaere her that it was alright.

"Inuyasha:6: is cool too, with the swords and gore," Mokuba said to himself.

"Yea, and the Inuyasha - Kagome - Kikyo love triangle!" Shea answered to the unformed question.

"I know, that Kikyo, she's dead, you know?" Serneity spoke up.

"Yea, but it's wierd, how can that work... With Kagome in the past, 500 years."

"I never thought of it that way -" Serenity looked dumbfounded. "Oh - the pictures, gothic anime! I love how some people have that much talent!"

Shea looked at her, she had to process gothic anime, "Oh!" She slapped her forehead, "Like Pet Shop of Horrors :7: and Alichino:8:!"

"Yes, but my favorite would have to be-" Serenity was cut off by an outside, yet fimilar voice.

"Crescent Moon:9: has very vivid pictures."

All thrre of them turned to see Kaiba standing in the door way, his trench coat off, and breief case in hand. Once more, silence, no one spoke, for some odd reason, the moment seemed surreal...

T.B.C.

* * *

:-:Authoress' Note:-:  
Ren: So, you missed me, sorry, I know it's been over a mounth now! almost two!!  
Keo: You're a very bad person, you know that?!!  
Ren: Who asked you!? Besides, I haven't had time to write, I've had school & was preoccupied with other stories & poems... SORRY!!!!!  
Keo: They will never forgive you!!!  
Ren: -crying- oh, please, I didn't mean for it to take this long! plus, i had writer's block, i need help with my digimon fic as well!!!  
Keo: You're a hopeless wreck! Anyway - so, all of those anime - sorry, manga, vote on which one is your favorite, please...  
Ren: -still in tears- yea! it will be lots of fun, please!!!! here are the choices again!!!

**:1: Death Note - Raichi is the name of Light in Japan!  
:2: Wish - About an Angel and a mortal who are going to fall in love (i think)  
:3: D N Angel - About this one guy named Dark who robs & has to see the girl he loves to not turn into him!!  
:4: Fruits Basket - Yuki and Kyo have a horrible secret, along with 11 other member of the Sohma family!! But will Tohru break the curse?  
:5: Dragon Ball - a classic about a boy name - if you don't know... you're not a true anime or manga fan!  
:6: Inuyasha - about a dog demon & a human girl who fell thru a well 500 years in the past  
:7: Pet Shop of Horrors - Love it!! But about a creepy guy who sells exotic pets to those who want very strange lives!  
:8: Alichino - 3 volumes & about these wish granting things who can grant any wish to anyone for a price of your soul  
:9: Crescent Moon - new to me... a girl has an odd dream and she has mystic powers that are going to be used to save the world! **

Keo: GOD!!! Wide variety!!!  
Ren: Well, Im wanted to give all the people a chance in the pole, so I made it all kinds of stuff  
Keo: Go check these out if you haven't read them  
Re: Please join in on the pole!!!! Love ya lots (know this chappie was short)  
Keo: You've read & read & waited, so please review!


End file.
